Fairest of Them All
by perseuseaton816
Summary: Clary Fray is supposed to be dead. She was sent to the woods by the queen to be killed. But was saved and taken in by some bandits who train her to become just like them. One day, on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Jace Herondale runs into some thieves. One that goes by Clary Fray. After, nothing is ever the same. Loosely based on movie Mirror Mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfic so I hope you like it! All mundies!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Mirror Mirror!**

**Summary:** Clary Fray is supposed to be dead. She was sent to the woods by the queen to be killed. But was saved and taken in by some bandits who train her to become just like them. Jace Herondale has everything he will ever need. Except love. Until one day, on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, he runs into some thieves. One that goes by Clary Fray. Loosely based on movie Mirror Mirror.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, was a kingdom. It could have been a magical place, filled with singing and dancing, if it weren't for the queen. While she threw royal parties the people in the villages below, lived in poverty and starved. She never found interest in helping anyone but herself. As you can see the queen was a cruel woman.

She wasn't always this way. Before the king had died she was loving and wickedly smart. However, one night the king went into the woods and never came back. This brought out the darkness that was truly inside her.

The kings daughter was devastated and went to seek sympathy for her fathers loss in the queen. She found none. Instead, she found out what a horrible woman she really was. Through it all, Clarissa Fairchild, with eyes as green as the sea and hair as red as fire, stayed as kind and loving as ever.

The queen wanted her dead. And she knew just the way to do it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Clary's pov)**

_"Please don't do this," the girl begged, tears streaming out of her green eyes. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered at her as he led her farther and farther into the dark woods. Her hands were tied behind her back and a dagger was pointed at her back. _

_"This is how my father died didn't he?" she whispered. She knew that her father had gone into the woods, never to return. The exact thing was happening to her._

_She felt him soften in grip on her arms. She turned to find a troubled look on his face. "Alright," he started to cut the ropes restraining me. "I'll let you go. Just run. They can't find out your alive. Run as far as your legs will take you."_

_"Thank you." She wasn't sure whether to sob or laugh. He pressed the dagger into my hands. The blade was about a foot long and the hilt was covered in beautiful designs. I recognized it as my fathers._

_"Now go. I'm sorry this had to happen, Princess Clarissa Fairchild." she turned around to see a familiar face one more time but he was gone. _

_She started running, although the dress made it difficult. She heard a scary growl from close by. The princess screamed, she could barely comprehend what was around her, but she kept running. Smoke. There was smoke in the air. There must be someone or a house close by._

_ Clarissa ran towards the smoke. The growl came again. Another scream. _

_She tripped on a branch. And landed face first into the ground, a rock hitting her temple._

_She looked up hazily to see a man? She couldn't tell. She didn't have any more time to process the figure in front of her because the darkness took over._

I open my eyes to find myself sweating and grasping for breath. There was someone shaking my shoulder. I let my eyes focus to find brown hair and brown eyes. Simon.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a dream," I tried to give him a small smile. He seemed convinced because he backed off. The dream. It happened exactly two years ago from today. I had turned sixteen that day. What a great birthday present.

"Okay. Well... HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY FRAY!" he yelled before enveloping me in a hug.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks, Simon. You're the best."

"I know," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

Isabelle, Alec, Luke, Max and Jocelyn came rushing into my room. They're the only ones that know my actual name, Clarissa Fairchild. They took me in that night in the woods. I found out that they were thieves. I didn't like the idea at first, but eventually they trained me to become a perfect bandit as they are. We all thought it would be the best to change my name. To Clary Fray.

"We were ALL supposed to say that at the same time," Izzy pouted.

"Sorry Iz. I couldn't help it," Simon said with a smug face.

Max stepped out from behind Alec, a cake in his hands. Max was the youngest out of all of us, he was only thirteen. "Happy birthday, Clary."

"Aww thanks Max." I made a wish and blew out the candles. "You guys didn't have to make me a cake!"

"Well every girls eighteenth birthday should be special," Jocelyn said sweetly. She was twenty three, so was Luke. Although he was a few month older.

"What are we waiting for? Let's dig into the cake!" Max said excitedly. I laughed, Max sure does love cake.

Just then my highly trained ears heard something moving from the outside of our hidden home. The others noticed it too.

"There's someone passing by," Alec said. We all nodded and grabbed our weapons and disguises. We all wore masks and dark clothing while we each had our favorite weapon. Simon and my weapon of choice is just a sword, Isabelle's a whip, Alec is a bow and arrow, Luke uses his chakrams and Max and Jocelyn use daggers.

"The usual drill?" I asked. There was a silent agreement. There was a carriage being pulled by two horses outside. May I add it was a _royal_ carriage! _Score!_ It must have some serious gold in there. We all hid in the bushes waiting for the right moment to attack. We all knew exactly when.

_Three... _I looked at Simon and nodded. _Two... _I unsheathed my sword. _One..._

The attack was on. Max jumped out of a tree and cut the ropes connecting the horses to the carriage. The horses were spooked and ran off. Next up Alec. He show arrows at the floor in front of the wheels to make the carriage come to a complete stop. Third, Isabelle. She used her whip to pull the drivers feet from under him and knocked him unconscious when he hit the ground.

Now I'm up. Before the passenger inside could comprehend, I opened the door and grabbed who ever I could find and held him to the ground. My sword against his throat, while Simon, Luke and Jocelyn searched the carriage for anything valuable.

"Don't do this! The queen will punish you greatly!" the man threatened. It was like a punch in the face when he mentioned the queen, like the word held power over me. I pressed the knife harder to his throat, enough to make a few drops of blood trickle out.

I heard Simon give the signal. A bird whistle, meaning they got what ever was inside and to retreat. I punched the man I was restricting in the face to knock him out and disappeared with the rest of my bandits.

Once we regrouped inside our hidden home we looked over what we got. Two sacks of gold and bag of royal clothing. We all cheered in joy.

"Tonight we celebrate like royals!" Luke yelled. We cheered and pumped our fist in the air.

I could help the giant grin on my face. "Best birthday ever! Now back to that cake..."

**Please review and tell me what you guys thought! I'll post the next chapter later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Jace's pov)**

_Two days later_

"Sir. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, Magnus. Do you not trust my amazing navigating skills?"

"Um no," he replied plainly. I rolled my eyes. We were on our way to a neighboring kingdom. Our king thought it would be a good idea to get to know some other ones. In case we needed help with any financial problems.

So now we are trekking through a forest. Thick with trees and animals. And let me just say it is _hot. _

"The August heat is so intense even I can barely take it! I mean I know I'm hot but this is ridiculous!" I complained.

I could see him roll his eyes out of the corner of mine. He muttered something that sounded like, _"Arrogant rich kid."_

"According to the map, we should be there by night fall," I said proudly.

"Good. We've been traveling for days in this heat! Can we _please _take a break?" I happily obliged and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"Magnus..." I said suspiciously.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you hear something?"

"No, I can't say I do sir." I shrugged it off and laid back against the tree.

**(Clary's pov)**

I heard voices from outside.

"According to the map, we should be there by night fall," a mans voice said.

"Good. We've been traveling for days in this heat! Can we please take a break?" another male voice said.

I smirked and looked out the window slowly. Two men, but I couldn't see their features from here. Both on foot. This will be a piece of cake.

I found Luke in the next room counting our recent winnings. "Luke! There's two men out there! They're wearing royal clothes. And there even on foot! How great is this!"

He grinned. He went for his weapons, but I stopped him. "There's only two. I got this."

He nodded in approval. I decided to play the poor helpless girl that could really chop your head off with a flick of the wrist. I covered myself in a cloak, so they wouldn't see who I really was at first, put my mask on my face and concealed my sword.

I hid for a moment behind a tree to find the perfect place to start the action. I listened in on what they were saying. One of them said they thought they heard something. _I almost blew it! _I thought. _I need to practice on my stealth._

Then the two grew silent and I figured now would be the best time to swoop in.

So I walked into the open and pretended to trip and fall into the ground.

**(Jace's pov)**

I saw a hooded figure come into view and trip. But I couldn't see their face. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" I asked carefully, not wanting to startle them. I silently took out his sword behind my back, just in case.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Thank you," replied a girls voice. _This just got interesting_, I thought. I put my sword back into its holder now that I knew she was no threat.

"Here. Let me help you," I said turning on my charm that no one can resist. _When this girl turns around she'll fall all over me._

The mystery girl grabbed my out stretched hand and I helped her into a standing position. I still couldn't see her face. I let go of her hand. "Are you sure alright?"

"Well the real question is..." I could hear the smirk on her face, it made me nervous. "Will you be?"

Before I could ask what she meant, she threw her cloak off and I saw a flash of red. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a sword at my throat. Too stunned to speak, I took in what was around me. The girl had a mask on but through it I saw the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was as red as fire. She was petite and had a small body.

"Who are you?" I manage to say.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she said mischievously. I heard Magnus calling my name. Like a flash of red and silver, the girl flung a dagger at Magnus. It went through his shirt and pinned him to a tree. I gasped! I've never met a girl who could use weapons so well.

"What do you want from me?"

"Very straight forward, I see. And for what I want... well, I want everything you have," she says with a suggestive smile. I was very aware that a stranger was straddling me, but that didn't seem very important right now.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I saw you pull out a sword so let's fight. If I win I get all your stuff and clothes. If you win I'll leave you alone. But if your too scared to fight me I'll just force you to give me what I want."

"But you're a girl!" No way I was fighting a girl! I could seriously hurt her.

She laughed, one that just melted my insides. "You underestimate me, royal," she said 'royal' like she was talking about the dirt on her shoes.

"How did you know I was a prince? Perhaps my angelic face?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Maybe." She took it like a challenge. Oh boy, was she cocky? "Or maybe it's just your clothes."

Oh, right. But I kept the smirk on my face.

"Hello? Stuck to a tree here!" Magnus yelled. I would've laughed if I wasn't in this situation.

"Okay, fine. I accept your challenge. Miss...?" I waited for her to tell me her name. She got off of me and I stood up showing her my full height. She was only about 5'2", a good eight inches shorter. This should be easy.

"Fray. Clary Fray," she said with her head held high.

"Well my name is Herondale. Jace Herondale."

"Well Mr. Herondale, prepare to get your butt kicked," Clary said. She came at me with her sword. I blocked her strike, surprised by her strength. We went on like this for a while. She strikes. Block. I slice at her. She jumps away.

"Is this all you got?" I say, trying to sound bored. However, I was getting pretty tired. I didn't let it show because Clary wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Just warming up," she shrugged. I realized that I had slowly backed up into a tree. I took one last desperate wide swing at her. She did what I could never think of doing. She did an ariel _over _my sword and threw daggers at me.

I was now stuck to a tree just like my good friend Magnus.

"Now this is a twisted turn of events," I heard Magnus mutter.

"Now I believe I won the bet," she leaned in closed and trailed her finger along my arm. It sent shivers down my spine, but not in a bad way. She smiled and whispered," I think you owe me some royal clothing."

**(Clary's pov)**

I had kept my head down in the beginning so he wouldn't see my face. When I looked up I thought I had met an angel. Everything about him was... golden. His skin, his hair, even his eyes were gold.

I didn't let my interest show. So when he got all cocky, I took it as a challenge and fired right back. While we were dueling I went easy on him. I saw he was having difficulty keeping up so I finished the job by pinning him to a tree. Just like I did with his friend. Magnus, I think.

After they had given me all their possessions I disappeared into the shadows. Literally. It was a trick Max showed me. It worked well for small people.

Everyone grinned proudly at me when I walked through the doors of our home. I swung the bag of clothes I stole in the air excitedly. "Hey guys! Look what I got!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Jace's pov)**

_Are you serious right now? _I just got mugged by some girl in the middle of the woods! I was just strolling along and this girl, Clary, left us without any supplies or food. Or may I say any pants! I've never seen a girl with such skill with weapons. I'll never say this out loud, but she was even better than me!

"I am outraged," I said plainly.

"Wow. I hadn't noticed," Magnus replied sarcastically. Magnus was also shirtless. The only good thing about this is without a shirt the heat is a little more bearable.

I couldn't get Clary out of my mind. Her piercing green eyes seem to go right through me. Her red hair matched her fiery personality. She was small but definitely mighty. I wish I saw her whole face. I'm sure she's beautiful- _wait. _ Since when does Jace Herondale ponder over a girl? I've never spent so much thought on a girl before. _  
_

Well I guess, in a way, she's is special. I mean she just robbed me! I have the right to think about the girl that sent us astray with her strength and agility and- _ugh I'm doing it again. _

"Jace?" Magnus said.

"Yes Magnus?" I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

I realized I didn't hear the crunching of Magnus's feet anymore so I stopped short and looked up. I gasped at the sight. In front of me, about a mile away, was a castle. It was so big, probably twice the size of the castle back home. It was pure white and hundreds of feet tall. If it looks this magnificent during the day, I wonder what it looks like at night? With the moon making the white walls glow and candles flickering through the windows. I shook my head in exasperation. We continued along the non-existent path to the towering castle ahead.

"It's amazing!" Magnus exclaimed. "Why doesn't our kingdom look this great?"

Upon reaching the gates we ran into some guards.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" one man said. They were looking at us strangely, then I remembered we were only in our undergarments.

"Umm yeah hi there! I'm Prince Jace Herondale of Idris. And this is Magnus, my royal advisor. We've been traveling for days to see your wonderful empire," I say being as nice as I can. They looked at us suspiciously.

I was about to explain but Magnus beat me to it. "I'm sure you're wondering about our... state of clothing. You see... we were robbed. By a bandit. In the woods. That's what happened. To our clothes."

Magnus seemed to be having trouble forming complete sentences.

"Follow us. We'll let the queen decide what to do with you," the guard said and turned to go through the now opened gates, not waiting for an answer.

I grinned and followed him inside. The inside was even more amazing. I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed and open mouth at everything around me. The walls traveled up for a hundred feet. The ceiling had a giant chandelier full of lit candles. The, also, white walls displayed portraits and paintings of nature. The floor ran with white carpet decorated with flowers and other ornate designs. Sunset colors poured in through the windows, making the walls appear light red.

At the end of the hallway was a large set of gold double doors. The guards ushered us inside and closed the doors behind us with a big _BANG! _I winced at the sound, it sounded to much like...

Magnus hit me in the side with his elbow. Slightly annoyed, I found the queen. Staring at me. The queen was wearing a very poofy dress that seemed to swallow the throne whole. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, crown sitting on the roof of her head. Not trying to be mean or anything, but she was not the prettiest woman I've ever seen.

But, nonetheless, I turned on the charm. I grinned up at her and bowed, Magnus followed suit. I cleared my throat. "Your Highness. I am prince Jace Herondale of Idris. And this is Magnus."

"Hmmm... Idris. Never heard of it. May I ask why you are without proper clothes?"

_Never heard of Idris? She must not get out much. _"We were robbed," Magnus said.

"Goodness! How terrible it must have been to- my gosh!" She said suddenly, surprising the both of us. "Would someone please get this man a shirt! I cant concentrate!"

One of the servants ran off, to get me a shirt apparently. Once shirts were on, the queen looked at me with- what looked like- hunger.

"So Mr. Herondale. What brings you here to my home?" she said with a fake smile. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. I wonder what she was thinking.

"My father, the king, thought it would be best to get... acquainted with our neighboring kingdoms."

"What a marvelous idea," she said with that hungry face again. It was making me feel quite uncomfortable. Something about this lady was off. She looked off into the window. "Oh my look at that. The sun has passed. We better get you boys some rooms to stay in."

"Much obliged your highness," Magnus said and bowed.

A couple of the servants near by rushed forward to help them, but the queen insisted she take us herself. _What ever that's about..._

The queen walked in front of us with her head held high in power, dress trailing behind her. I had a couple questions. "Where is the king your Majesty?"

I couldn't see her expression. For her back was facing us. "He has passed, unfortunately," she said sadly. "Leaving me to rule."

One more question. "Do you have any sons or daughters to help you?"

"I had a daughter. She has also passed..." Then she started rambling in, what sounded like, false sadness, "Oh she was the perfect daughter. Always doing the right thing. She loved art! Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes! I've never seen such eyes as hers. Always gleaming a beautiful shade of green."

At that my head snapped up, remembering the girl from the woods. "Green? What was her name?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. Clarissa Morgenstern, was her name."

Oh. So it wasn't her.

Once in a bed of one of the quest rooms I couldn't help but think about her. I soon fell asleep to dreams of red hair and green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**BY THE ANGEL I'M SO HAPPY! Since yesterday was the last day before break everyone was giving out presents and my friend gave my COB on disc. I WAS SO HAPPY! I HAVE WANTED THAT MOVIE SINCE BEFORE IT CAME OUT ON DISC! And now I just need Sea of Monsters... hmmm. If you read that little rant you are amazing.**

**I did a little research on the actual Snow White story. The story was first made in the early 1800's, so I decided that this story will be based in 1823. **

**And 31 followers after 3 chapters? You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Clary's pov)**

_"There is to be a royal ball for the arrival of Prince Jace Herondale on August tenth, eighteen twenty three_," Alec said, reading from the newspaper he bought in the village earlier. _"Everyone shall wear a mask. Gifts are appreciated."_

"So... what does this have to do with us?" Max asked sounding bored. I, however, was interested. When I heard a familiar name my head snapped up. All seven of us were sitting around the living room.

"Well..." Alec started. "This is the _perfect _opportunity to test what we can really do. Everyone will be wearing masks so they wont recognize us. And there will be stacks of presents to take for ourselves."

_I don't know about this..._

"I don't know... it sounds dangerous. I mean, of course I would want all those gifts as much as the next thief, but I don't think we should do it," Simon inquired.

"Yeah! What if we get caught?" Izzy said, backing him up. I found that strange since they usually argued with each other. While everyone argued on the topic, I stayed quiet and stared at the floor, counting the nails in the ground. The group got quiet. I looked up to find everyone's eyes on me. I bit my lip. I knew they were all remembering that the woman that wanted me dead was throwing that party.

"What do you think Clary?" Luke asked slowly.

I sighed. "Well it definitely is a good idea, but I don't know if I'm ready." Everyone looked at me with pity and sympathy, I got slightly annoyed. "Look I don't need to be pitied. If you guys want to do this..." another sigh. I'm probably going to seriously regret this. "I'll do it."

Everyone grinned from ear to ear. It felt nice, so I smirked back. "Were going to need a plan. A plan no one has seen before."

I am _not _going to let that woman stop me from doing anything I want to do.

* * *

_Night of August tenth, eighteen twenty three_

"Ready?" Izzy asked me. I nodded a yes. She dressed me in a floor length pure black dress. The dress was long sleeved and had a slight V neck that hugged my chest. The soft silk flared out a little at the bottom. But wasn't poofy, because I need to be able to move quickly. **(A/N: her dress is kind of like Katniss's from CF but with long sleeves) **My red hair fell around my shoulders.

We walked our of our shared room to see everyone else. All the boys jaw dropped when seeing us. I blushed and look down.

Jocelyn became glassy eyed. "You two look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Jocelyn! Now shall we get a move on?"

We walked for about a mile until we reached the palace. We began our plan.

...

The big dance was about to start, everyone was finding their positions. I found him. His back was facing me so he couldn't see me. I placed my black and gold mask on my face.

The music started and he turned around to find his dancing partner. Me.

A look of shock came over his face. "Clary?"

I smirked. "Jace. How did you know it was me?" I asked, even though it was obvious with the bright red hair and all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still shocked and not answering the question.

"What? A girl can't come to a party? I came to see all the gifts," I said in a sweet and innocent voice. Secretly hoping he would pick up on my double entendre.

I'm sure he picked up the falseness in my tone because he said, "Tell me why you're really here."

The smile still played on my lips. Jace seemed unnerved. "I told you it was the gifts."

At that precise moment all of the lights went off and it was pitch black. There were many screams coming from the darkness. We planned this perfectly. Down to the second, so I knew what happened next. I starting counting the seconds. _One... two... three..._

In the center of the dance floor, a small flame appeared to distract the party goers. _Seven... eight... _It started to spread rapidly. People shrieked and ran to put it out before it could do any damage. _Sixteen... seventeen... _While they were distracted I found my way to the present pile and stuffed as many as I could into a bag. I knew the others were doing the same from different sides.

_Thirty one... thirty two... _I heard people tripping and yelling in the darkness. I waited for the signal from Max. That meant he was going to turn the lights back on and to get out. His talent was climbing, so we figured he would be the best to climb up to the chandelier to douse and light the candles.

_Thirty eight... thirty nine... forty... _I heard it. A low pitch single whistle, that only trained ears could hear over the noise. Ten seconds to find my way outside.

_Forty two... forty three... _I saw a silver flash from the corner of my eye. Alec had found the exit. I ran towards the signal and slipped through the doors. _Forty nine..._

Right before the door closed behind me, I felt the light flash back on. _Fifty. _Max would meet us in the woods when he got out. Everyone's bag was full of gifts and I couldn't help but grin.

"It like Christmas came early!"

* * *

**(Jace's pov)**

The lights came on and everyone sighed in relief. I looked up towards the ceiling to see who had casued this, but they were gone.

I knew Clary had something to do with this. No wonder she was acting all suspicious. But she did look beautiful and mysterious with her black dress and gold mask. I turned to see the table of presents... empty. Everyone gasped at seeing was I was seeing. _Why does this not surprise me?_

**There's chapter 4! Do you guys want Max to have a relationship with an OC or nah? Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy this week.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Clary's pov)**

"So I saw you dancing... well not really. I saw you _with _that cute blonde," Izzy said the next day. Izzy and I were lounging in my room. "What was that about?"

"Oh he's the same guy that I mugged a few days ago," I said in a lazy voice. But in reality, I couldn't get him out of my mind. He looked very handsome in his suit tonight. But of course, I didn't let my other emotions show. And replaced them with cockiness that every bandit needs.

She seemed unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

Simon poked his head through my door. "Hey Clare! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Si." I looked towards Izzy, she looked annoyed. What is going on between these two lately? "I'll be right back."

Simon led me outside and sat under a tree. "What's up?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I need some... advice."

"About what?"

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" I almost burst out laughing, so I covered my mouth to stop the outburst. "Hey! Its not funny," he pouted.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Sorry. Sorry. So who's this girrrlll?" I said pronouncing the last word slowly.

"Izzy."

"_Izzy? Seriously?"_

"Yeah, I didn't think she would like me either." He started to get up. "Sorry for bugging you."

"Wait! Simon!" I went after him. "I didn't mean it like that. I just never thought you two would be thing."

He looked hesitant. "So how do I know if she likes me back?"

"Well you just got to look for the little things. Like if she fiddles with things while she's talking to you. Or if she does the thing you do when you rock back and forth on your heels," I went on listing the things girls do. "I think she likes you. When you asked to talk to me she seemed jealous."

"Really? Thanks for the advice Clary." He gave me a tight hug, wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me inside.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah got any juice?"

He searched the pantry. "Yeah uh no."

I sighed. "I'll go into the village and get some."

* * *

I was walking back to the cottage- juice safely in my hands- when a boy asked if I wanted to buy a newspaper. _Why not? _I paid him and gasped at the headline.

_'BANDITS ROB THE ROYAL PARTY'_

I scanned the article underneath. _"Yesterday the party for the arrival of Prince Jace Herondale was thrown into chaos when bandits stole all of the princes gifts. Many witnesses are calling them the 'midnight bandits' because they shut off all the lights in the ball room in order to steal everything. No one saw who was responsible for this. Except for the prince."_

My breath caught. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_"'The girl that was dancing with me did it. I'm sure of it. She's the same one that mugged me in the woods. I recognize the green eyes and red hair any where. Her name is Clary Fray,' Jace told us. No one recognizes the name, but I'm sure they will be caught and punished."_

I was breathing heavily now. No one knew of us for this whole time. And I messed it all up. I kept walking. I noticed a royal proclamation pinned onto the wall. It stated that the taxes the people pay are now doubled.

I shook my head, this day is full of wrongs. I slammed the newspaper on the table. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I cant believe it!" Alec said angrily. He stared me down. "I cant believe you blew our cover!"

I shrunk back against the wall. "It's not her fault!" Max yelled, he was always one who would look out for me.

"She should never have said her name!" He yelled at no one in particular. "Now were all in danger of them finding us!"

Luke put an arm across Alec's chest. "She didn't mean it."

"I didn't. Of course I didn't," my voice came out like a whisper. "I'm sorry."

I ran out the front door, my eyes brimming with tears. I climbed up a tree to get away. That's when I let the tears come.

"Clary?"

I jumped. It was Max. "Max! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Everyone thinks it's your fault, but I know you didn't mean it."

I sniffed. "Thanks Max. That's only partially why I'm upset. Did you hear what the queen did?" He shook his head. "She doubled the taxes! Those poor people. They are starving and the queen is making them give up more of their money."

"That's terrible. I know you always have a soft spot for those in need."

An idea popped into my mind. I stood up abruptly. "Tonight, darling, we are going to right a lot of wrongs. And we are going to wrong some rights. The first shall be last; the last shall be first." **(A/N: does any one know where that quote is from?) **

Max smirked at me. I told him my plan.

"No wonder you always think of the plans. It's perfect," he whispered.

* * *

It was decided that I will go in and distract the others while Max goes looking for what we need.

"Look guys," a said to the lot of them. "The taxes in the village were doubled and we need to do something about it."

"Like what? Why should we help them?" Alec said with some venom in his voice.

"Haven't you heard of 'giving to the less fortunate'? Because that's exactly what Max and I are going to do," I smiled.

"Sounds like a splendid idea," Jocelyn commented.

Alec got even more furious-if that was even possible, "No way! Whatever your planning-"

But I was already heading for the door. I hope Max had enough time to grab the bag of gold we stole from the queen's tax collector. We were planning on returning the gold to the villagers. They need it more than we do. It was wrong that we took the gold we've been collecting for so long, but its for a good cause. Right and wrongs shall be changed today.

With masks on we disappeared into the darkness. Jumping from tree to tree, we made our way back to the people.

The center was deserted. We attached a note to the bag and left it on the front steps of the post office-since it was right in the middle of town.

_Thought you might want this back -The Midnight Bandits_

**So I finished Thirteen Reasons Why last night and if you've read it and want to talk about it PM me! I'm overloaded with feelings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy (late) New Years! I hope you all had a great holiday and 2013. I can't believe break is almost over! I still have to do an English project that I only did like a third of so far. Whoops.**

**Thank you guys for already 60 follows in 5 chapters! I hope you guys like this one. I will make the next chapter longer (because I have some ideas but I don't have to put them in there) if I get 5 or more reviews!**

**LuminousFishy: I got that quote from Paper Towns.**

**Chapter 6**

**(Jace's pov)**

"THEY WHAT!"

Yup. That was my wake up call for the day. I was sleeping sound fully when a shriek vibrated through the walls. It was the queen of course. Realizing I would not be able to fall back asleep, I got up.

Now, at breakfast, the queen was having a rant. Where as I, just wanted to eat my pancakes in peace. "I can not believe this. I just can't. How dare they? I need extra security around here or else heads will roll."

To make her point more dramatic she stabbed a grape that was on her plate with a knife. Many, including me, winced at the gesture. Apparently, last night the village was saved by some secret do-gooders. During the night someone gave back the money that was supposed to go to the queen from taxes. Now, while the village people rejoiced, we had to listen to the queen yell her head off.

To be honest I didn't like it either. With every word the queen said I got more ticked off. At the people and the queen. Then it clicked.

(a) The gold was taken by bandits. (b) the bandits are the only people who could have said gold. (c) they must've returned it. For reasons, I'm not sure. And (d) I have a feeling I know the culprit.

"_Ahem_," I said to get her attention. "I believe I know who did this."

"You do?" one of the queens officials said.

"Well it's quite obvious. The money was taken by thieves, so they are the only ones who must have it. These thieves are the only ones who could have given it back."

"Do you think they are the same people who mugged us and raided the party?" Magnus asked.

I smirked. "I don't think. I know. It's The Midnight Bandits."

"What do you suspect we do then?" someone asked, as if questioning if I really had a plan. Which I did.

"I say I lead a small army into the woods, where I believe the thieves are hiding. They always attack first, so we can seem like a group traveling but we actually plan on infiltrating them. We'll bring them in for punishment," I said with authority. I even pounded my fist on the table for effect.

"How do we know you wont fail? We've never been able to capture them before."

"Ah but this time we'll be ready. The other attacks were surprises, but this time. We'll. Be. Ready."

I noticed the queen hadn't said anything yet. Everyone turned to her in suspense. "I suppose that's good plan," she lazily said.

Everyone started discussing the plan. It was decided that I will led a group of 14 men (15 including me) into the woods. I suspected their hideout was about two miles into the woods, so the trek wouldn't take long. We were to capture them and bring them back to the castle to be punished.

Smirking at our brilliant plan, I walked towards the door to get ready. Then the queen stopped me, a fiery look in her eyes. "Do _not _fail me, Mr. Herondale."

I walked away without another word. This made me worry. I hadn't been able to defeat the red head before, what makes me think I will this time? I shook my head. _No use thinking like that_, I thought. I just need to focus. I was slightly giddy. I'll get to see _her _again. Clary looked beautiful in her dress the night of the party. Her red hair seemed to pop out of her black dress. And the way her green eyes contrasted with the gold mask-

"JACE!" I was snapped out of my reverie when Magnus yelled my name. "Look I know you're excited, but can you at least pay attention?"

"Yes, yes," I waved my hand.

"I don't think I'm coming." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I've never been the fighter. You have always been. I'm more of the plan maker and you know it."

I gave him a sad smile. I knew he was right. "Okay, I'll be back by sun down. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." I dressed myself in the clothes the servants left for me and attached my trustee sword to my belt.

There was a knock at my door. A servant pocked her head through the door. "They're ready for you sir."

* * *

Upon exiting the castle, I was immediately blasted by the heat. The queen said the men she was giving me were her top fighters. I hope their enough for Clary and her "friends" or whatever she calls them.

I heard a twig snap. My senses turned up. "Did you hear that? Get ready."

Another snap. I turned in the direction of the sound. _Snap. _It's getting closer, my heart is pounding in my chest. _Snap._

"Show yourself!" I yelled into the trees. Sweat rolled down my forehead to my chin.

A rabbit jumped into the clearing. I heard a few chuckles, but mostly sounds of relief. Along with me.

Everything was eerily silent. It was like the world turned the volume on mute. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat in my chest.

After a moment of silence I heard a bird whistle. A simple three noted sound. I looked down as a some sort of dirt clump came to a stop at my feet. Before I was able to make any thing of it erupted into a sea of smoke with a tiny _poof._

* * *

**(Clary's pov)**

I was sitting in the kitchen with everyone, talking about random things, when Max showed up out of nowhere.

"Jeez, Max! Don't do that!" I yelled. I hate it when he snuck up on me.

"Shhh! Listen there are about 15 men out there wearing royal guard clothing. What should we do?" Max said sounding out of breath.

"Calm down. Let's think about this," I said.

"Yeah, I think we should stay hidden and wait till they leave," Simon said.

"I don't know. It sounds like a good opportunity to me."

"No! You always do things without thinking," Alec yelled.

"You just want to go because that cute blonde is probably there," Izzy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay Izzy," I said sarcastically. "Max said there's only 15. We can take them!" I even gave them a puppy dog face.

I turned to Luke, he was pretty much our leader since he's the oldest. He sighed, "I agree with Clary. Suit up everyone."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Once suited up we assumed our positions. Simon stepped on a twig and I heard the group gasp and a familiar voice said to get ready. The one and only Jace Herondale. I smirked, _time to play._

Just to tease them, I broke a twig in two. Another gasp. I saw Simon pick up my game. He broke another stick.

"Show yourself!" I heard him yell.

I snapped one more for suspense. Then we were absolutely silent. We bandits knew how to control our breathing, but the small army didn't. The only thing I heard was their sharp intakes of breaths.

Max gave the signal from the trees. A three noted whistle. To my right Luke rolled a smoke bomb into the clearing.

Then a small _poof! _was heard and chaos was everywhere. The men were yelling to another and coughing from the smoke. I guess it was like cheating to do this, but hey we do what we have to do to survive. I ran in knocking anyone I saw into unconsciousness. It was really easy, actually. Since they were disoriented I just slammed the hilt of my sword into their head.

I should probably feel bad, but I don't. The woman that sent them here was the one that wanted me dead. _Again._

The smoke went down and now it was only up to my calves. I surveyed what was happening. There were three men left. Everyone was fighting someone in pairs, so it wouldn't take long. The only one not in battle was Jace.

**(3rd person pov)**

Jace was looking around frantically at his fast dwindling numbers. Clary decided that now would be a good time to attack. Jace saw Clary running towards him and barely had enough time to block her first strike.

Simon and Max was having difficulty with this guy. But right when he laughed at Max for being just a child, Max got mad. Like a whirlwind he ran in a circle until he was behind him. Max slammed the flat of his sword onto the man head, causing him to collapse.

"Nice one," Simon said. Of course, they shared a high five.

Alec just wanted to take this guy down with an arrow already. It would be easy to just shoot an arrow through his heart, but noooo. Izzy doesn't want to kill our victim, only knock him unconscious. At least he was able to inflict some cuts with his sword.

When Izzy kicked him the chest, he was done. He fell to the dirt and didn't get up. Alec turned to his sister and they smiled at each other.

Jocelyn thought Luke and her made a good team. One of us would take a strike and then another. They were both surprised that this guy was still holding up. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement. The only way to take him down is together. They both slashed at his legs, but not so much that they were severed.

He clutched his bleeding legs and fell to the ground. "Well that was fun," Jocelyn said. Luke laughed. Luke look around him all of them were unconscious except the blonde one. He and Clary were fighting.

"Do you think we should help her?" Simon said. They all watched as Jace ran towards Clary, at the last moment she tripped him. Making him fall right on his face.

"Nah, I think she's good."

Jace quickly got up from the ground. His nose was bleeding. "Had enough, Herondale?" Clary said mockingly. Jace didn't answer her, he charged again. The rest of them watched in awe as Clary slashed him in the cheek, then the arm and finally his leg. He fell to his knees.

She knew he wouldn't be able to put up a fight anymore. "Stand up and fight, royal," I spat anyway.

Jace knew he was almost beaten, so he took one last desperate swing, which she lazily blocked. He fell to his knees again in exhaustion.

"Why do you have to be so darn cute?" Clary said before kicking him in the back.

On his face, the last thing he heard was the sound of cheering.

**Yay long chapter! Well long compared to my other chapters. That was actually the longest chapter I've written XD**

**After writing like half of that last part I realized I was writing a kind of mix of the first PJO movie and Mirror Mirror fighting scene. Hahah. Sorry if Alec seems a little OOC with being so mad and stuff. That will go away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Flashbacks, Dreams and Questions**

**(Clary's pov)**

"So, umm, now what?" Simon asked.

I surveyed the area around me. All fifteen men were sprawled across the clearing. Some were laying in awkward angles, making me flinch. Others had many dents in their armor, mostly the helmet. And a few had blood spewing from their bodies at a rapid pace. Jace laid there flat on hid face, not moving a muscle.

One of the men at Max's feet groaned and tried to get up. Surprised, Max kicked him in the head. Causing him to be, once a again, a motionless body on the floor.

"Strip them of anything valuable," Luke commanded.

We followed his orders. Slowly, but surely we weaved our way through them. Taking anything of use: swords, shields, some even had bags of gold. Unfortunately, it was pretty gross. Having to reach into pockets of unconscious men, either bleeding or bent weirdly.

I heard a gagging sound come from behind me, while I was attempting to pry a sword with excellent craftsmanship, that I couldn't possibly leave.

Izzy was leaning over a man with a hand over her mouth. I took a closer look to find the man had a disgusting gash from his forehead to cheek. It had already been encrusted with dirt, making his face turn a disgustingly purplish blue color. I flinched, the blow was deep and was obviously already infected.

I went back to the man with the sword. I didn't know why I was so determined to get it out of his death grip- _literally. _I pulled and pulled until it finally came and I landed on my bottom from the force with an _oof. _I inspected it, it was definitely crafted from a master blacksmith. The hilt was blood red with intricate designs in silver.

The colors of Alicante.

The color of blood.

The color of rage.

The color of the queen.

_flashback_

_"Mom?" A nine year old Clary asked. She peeped her head through her door. I saw a flash of silver._

_"Clarissa," the queen said sternly. "You know better than to walk in without knocking."_

_"I'm sorry," Clary said quietly. "I was just looking for someone to talk to-" Clary's father had went into the woods a week ago and never came back. He was pronounced dead as of yesterday. Young Clary was looking for love, sympathy, something._

_"Clarissa. If this is about your father, than you are weaker than I thought you to be. So he's gone. You must get over the fact, that. He's. Dead." Something glinted in her eyes, that the young Clary didn't recognize as evil._

_The little girl fought back tears as she walked out the room. She was curious about that flash of silver she saw as she entered. She made a plan._

_That evening, while everyone was at dinner, Clary snuck into her mothers bedroom. She was allowed to skip dinner because she was still unstable about her father gone._

_Clary searched her room for that silver that captivated her earlier. She came across a box in the back of a closet. It was about five feet long and less than a foot across. When the lid was lifted, a sword was placed carefully inside._

_Clary stared at it open mouthed. Wide green eyes stared back at her through the perfectly polished silver. The hilt was a blood red covered with silver designs. A shiver shot through her spine._

_A loud band rang my ears. And a voice all too familiar yelled out. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_end flashback_

The same green eyes stared back at me through the silver blade. It was like I was a child again, living with that demon of a mother. Having no one to talk to, no one to sympathize my poor child self. This sword reminded me of how helpless I was as a child. But I am no longer the same little girl, who wanted nothing but her father back.

I was Clary Fray of The Midnight Bandits.

I had no idea how this man gained possession of this sword, but I was taking it nonetheless. I glanced to my left at all mighty Jace Herondale's limp body.

"What do we do about him?"

"We might be able to get something out of him," Izzy suggested.

Luke agreed. "Bring him to the house."

* * *

**(Queen's pov)**

The sun was already setting, and Jace was not back yet.

I was pacing my room, thinking the worst possible. _Was he captured? Is he dead? _I did not want him dead. Such beauty should not go to waste.

I was reminded of when he first arrived. He was very interested in my daughter. Well- _dead daughter._ A laugh passed through me as I reached for my sword in the back of my closet.

I opened the velvet case to reveal that it was gone.

**(Jace's pov)**

_Clary was trying to fight some kind of monster. _

_It was slightly blurry, so I couldn't see what the monster looked like. All I knew was that it was dark and towered over Clary. I knew it was Clary from her red hair._

_Two more monsters showed up. Everything was silent, nothing made noise. Not even when the monsters opened their mouths to roar. Or when a body was thrown onto a table causing it to collapse. All I could do was watch helplessly as Clary fought at them with a silver sword that gleamed in the moonlight. Even though she tried to kill me, I couldn't help but feel the need to swoop in and be her knight in shining armor._

_I watched as one of Clary's bandit friends get thrown across the room by one of the beast. A boy with dark black hair, who looked about my age, lay there motionless. Clary's mouth opened in what looked like a scream. A new wave of rage crossed over Clary as she charged the monsters._

_She slashed and hacked. Each time making them open their mouths in a silent scream of rage. One managed to swipe Clary along the cheek with a claw. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor._

_"Clary!" I tried to yell. But it was like my mouth was glued shut._

_The three slowly walked up to her. Clary was clutching at her cheek. If it hurt that bad, it meant poison. I watched frantically, waiting for someone to swoop in and save her. No, it was only her and them. Clary raised her arm protectively over her face as one raised its arm to deliver the final blow._

I opened my eyes, panting and sweating. I had never seen such monsters. Did the dream mean anything? Is it predicting the future?

"Glad you finally decided to join the party," a bored voice said.

**(Third person pov)**

Jace's head snapped up at the sound of a person. After that horrific dream, he was longing for an actual voice. The girl in front of him had striking blue eyes, black hair that reached her waist and was dressed in all black. She was beautiful.

"Where am I?" Jace tried to stand, but was restricted from doing so. He was tied to a chair, his hands behind his back. Izzy rolled her eyes at his attempt to break free.

Clary walked in to check on Izzy and Jace. Her heart fluttered for some odd reason when she saw him- awake, confused, handsome. Wait what?

Jace was tied up and in desperate need of some water and information. "Will some one please tell me what is going on?"

Izzy twirled her hair around her finger. "Well, when you were unconscious we brought you here. Apparently, your valuable," she said in a lazy manner. "I don't see what's so great about being royal. There's no freedom."

_I guess this girl likes to speak what she thinks, Jace thought._ "Who are you? And where is _here_?"

Clary decided to step in and talk, since Izzy wasn't being of any use. "That's Izzy. Welcome to our home. And if I told you where we are, I would have to kill you."

Jace looked towards his left, to see that Clary had silently walked slightly into the room and was leaning against the door frame. Izzy didn't look back, but stood up from her chair. "Finally. He's all yours Clary."

Izzy walked out of the room, she desperately needed to do something else. Luke had put her in charge of watching Jace- much to her disliking.

"So are you planning on answering any of my questions?" Jace asked sarcastically. All though he probably shouldn't, since these people could kill him if they wanted to.

"Hold your horses," Clary rolled her eyes. She slowly walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, just to make Jace mad. She knew he was impatient and dehydrated. Jace couldn't help but stare at her beauty. The way she walked, even though I realized it was unusually slow. And the way her skin glowed in the sunlight.

Jace had never thought this way before of a girl. Girls would usually throw themselves at him without him even trying. But Clary was different. My heart wrenched at the memory of my dream. He remembered every moment of it. _Of course_, Jace thought, _the one time I actually remember a dream, it's about monsters trying to kill a girl I like._

Clary walked back into the room to find Jace staring into space. When he noticed her, he looked longingly at the water in my hands. "Want some?" He nodded. "Well, first your going to cooperate and then- DANG IT MAX!"

Jace was shocked by her sudden outburst. And Max knowing that he'd been caught, walked shamefully out of his hiding spot.

A boy about 13 or 14 came out from a corner in the back of the room. Jace hadn't even seen him there. "Uh, hi Clary!" He offered.

Clary rolled her green eyes. She pointed at the boy, "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"It's rude to point." He took a seat beside Clary. He sized Jace up. "So you're Jace Herondale... bet I could take you."

_Jeez are all these people so cocky and rude? _Jace thought.

Clary stared straight into his gold eyes, she was getting lost in the mesmerizing color. Jace voice snapped her out of her reverie. "I know I'm amazing to look at, but we have better things to talk about- well nothing better than me- Like untying me? ."

"Questions first, then we'll see. What were you and 14 other men searching for? And be truthful, Max here doesn't like liars." To prove her point, Max pulled out a dagger and pretended to not be interested.

Jace swallowed. "We were looking for the people that returned the queens gold back to the village. Meaning you."

Clary looked shocked. Jace smirked. "Yes. We knew it was you," he said dismissively.

"But things took the wrong turn," Max said, his voice getting angrier. _How dare these people try and take us prisioner?_ He rose from his seat. "And now your life is up to us. So if I were you, I would keep that smirk off your face."

"Now, Max. It's best to keep our anger in check," Luke said appearing in the door with Jocelyn.

"But- he- they- URG!" Max seemed to be having some sort of fit.

"What do we do about him now?" Jocelyn asked.

"I say we kill him," Alec said, peeping his head through the kitchen. The girl from earlier, Izzy, and a boy showed up also. _Jeez, how many people live here? _Jace thought.

"I'm right here!" Jace yelled. I would be nice that I didn't have to listen to the conversation of my death. "I say we let me go and I'll leave you alone."

"How do we know your not a backstabbing liar?" Clary asked accusingly.

Jocelyn was shocked. Clary never acted so rude! "Clarissa!" she scolded. Everyone glared at her.

She had just said Clary's real name.

"Wait what? Is that your real name? Clarissa Morgenstern?" Jace asked, remembering the day the queen told him about her lost daughter. All the pieces made sense. They didn't answer his question and that was answer enough.

A silent conversation passed through the group.

"Jace Herondale," Luke said. "You are sentenced to death."

**MUWAHAHA! Aren't cliffhangers the best?**

**Follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Wow. I'm getting better at making my chapters a little longer.**

**I decided to start naming my chapters. I've ever done that before, so sorry if they're terrible.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

_"Jace Herondale," Luke said. "You are sentenced to death."_

**Chapter 8**

**Deaths, Fights and Love**

**(third person pov)**

Jace had just found the dead daughter of Alicante.

And he was about to join her.

Clary had to look away from Jace. Even though he has done nothing for us, she couldn't help but feel bad that we were about to end his life. But he now knows Clary's real name. We couldn't let him go spread it around that Clary was alive. Then again, she felt something towards him that she's never felt before. It was really confusing her. Even though he's a jerk that works for the queen, he's also very handsome and-

"Wait," Jocelyn said. Jace felt a wave of relief wash over him. Someone was standing up for him. He was wrong. "No man should go out without a fight. There's no honor in a death like that. I say let him fight to his death." At least he might have a chance at escape.

"Ooh! I nominate myself to do it!" Max yelled excitedly. He wanted to get revenge at this cocky royal.

"You?" Jace asked. Jace thought it was ridiculous that a boy thought he could beat him. Well, Clary beat me and she's a girl, Jace thought.

"Yes, _me_," Max mocked. "Why? Scared?"

In truth, Jace was scared. But, of course, he would never admit it. Alec stepped in and untied him, holding his hands behind his back a little to hard. He led him outside, to fight Max.

**(Clary's pov)**

I was feeling more and more guilty as Alec led Jace outside. I bit at my lip. Even more guilty as Max pulled out his dagger. More guilty when all Jace had was his hands. Knowing Max, I knew that he could take him out by a flick of the wrist. Impaling him in the heart.

Even more guilty as Max slowly walked up to Jace with a wicked grin.

Guilty when Max raised his dagger and Jace prepared for the end.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was suddenly there, sword pointed at Max. Blocking him from further death. "Stop," my voice shaking.

He looked shocked. I was too. I had no reason to defend this man. "Run," my voice came out as a whisper. I was breathing hard. Jace gathered his senses and ran.

"What the hell Clary?!" Simon yelled. No one was able to come out of their shock in time to chase after him.

"Don't you see," Jocelyn whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her, eyes gleaming. "She loves him."

Somehow, the shock multiplied by a hundred. If that was even possible. The silence was very intense as everyone stared at me. The only thing heard was the wind and my heart beating in my chest. I shook my head, _I couldn't love him! _It just wasn't possible. Was it?

Breaking the stillness, I stormed inside.

* * *

I locked myself in my room and tried to sleep. But sleep never came. No one bothered. But Jocelyn's voice still rang in my head. _Don't you see. She loves him._

I decided to do what calms me down the best, drawing. After grabbing my sketch pad and drawing supplies, I headed outside to draw in the cool summer air. A butterfly landed on my finger. I giggled as it flew off.

Leaning against a tree, I closed my eyes and let my hands do the work. I never know what I'm going to draw, while I'm drawing my hands seem to take over.

"Do you?" A voice came out of no where. I turn into instinct mode and set my dagger at the speakers throat.

"Alec?" I said. "I was about to cut your head off!"

He seemed unfazed. "Do you?" He asked, more anger in his voice this time.

"Do I what?" Then it hit me, _do you love him? _"I honestly don't even know." I plopped back down on the dirt floor, he followed.

"How can you _not _know?" I was getting annoyed at his aggressive tone.

"What's up with you lately?" I half yelled. "For a couple weeks now you've been so mean to me! What did I ever do?"

"Nothing."

"No. It's something. What is up with you? Is this about Jace?"

He was silent. When I was about to get up he yelled. "I know how he looks at you! I know how you look at him!"

_I look at him like that? _As if sensing my confusion, Alec said, "yes. I've seen it."

"Okay, I don't know if I feel anything for him. But even if I did, why are you getting so worked up about it!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... you're like my little sister and I don't want anyone to hurt you," he said quietly.

My facial expression turned soft, he only wanted to protect me. I enveloped him in a hug. "Don't worry about me." I pulled back to look at him and smirked. "I have a heart as hard as a rock."

He smirked back. I'm glad to have someone always watching over me. "Good. Oh and everyone's pretty mad at you. Especially Max." Yeah. . . how am I going to explain that to everyone? I let our prisoner run away, to spread my name. As he was walking away he turned around and smiled at me. "I saw what you found back there. Just be careful."

That snapped me back into the present. _The queen's sword. _Now I have my fathers dagger and my mothers sword. Mementos to the life I tried to forget. But was slowly creeping back to me.

* * *

**(Jace's pov)**

I ran.

I ran like my life depended on it. Well it did. I ran faster than I have ever ran. Why would Clary save me like that? I thought. Also, why wasn't any one coming after me? No use thinking about it.

They had stolen my shoes, so every step I took, something new stabbed into my feet. My leg and cheek stung badly. My back ached from where Clary kicked me. I tripped over a branch and quickly regained myself. I still didn't understand why she would help me! She almost killed me, now she wants to let me go.

A thirteen year old was about to kill me, but _Clary _stopped him. The same girl that screwed me over so many times.

"Jace! Jace!" my head snapped up. Magnus was calling me from the front gates of the castle. He ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank goodness! A few of the soldiers came back saying that the rest were killed! I was so afraid that I lost you!"

"Uh Magnus I can't breathe." He let me go in sounds of panic. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Magnus calling for help.

**break**

I awoke in a bed. Large room (fit for a king), king sized bed, huge walk in closet, large double doors leading outside. The castle.

All I remember was getting away (barely), running through the woods, and meeting Magnus. There was a knock at the door and I told them to come in. A servant girl said that the queen wanted to see me. I followed her to the main dining room.

"Glad your awake," the Queen said with a hint of annoyance. I took a seat at one end of the table, facing the Queen. "So, do tell me. What happened?"

I pondered over what to tell her, and what not to. "Well, we were walking in the woods when they ambushed us. I was fighting her and she won. I was unconscious for a while, but when I woke up they decided they wanted to execute me. But she saved me and let me go. She's so perfect and beautiful. Her fiery red hair glows in the sunlight and-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Who's 'they'? And who's this beautiful girl you're talking about?" The Queen asked angrily.

"The Midnight Bandits, of course," I said as if it was obvious. "And the girl is Clarissa Morgenstern. Your daughter."

The Queen eye's sparkled with humor. She laughed a evil laugh. Like a light switch **(A/N: yes I realize they didn't _have _light switches. I'm just using it as a comparison) **her expression turned angry and she banged her fist on the table. "Impossible. Clarissa Morgenstern is dead."

"But it's true. She's one of the Midnight Bandits. She goes by Clary Fray now," I argued.

"It couldn't have been her. You must be mistaken."

"She matched your description of her. Red hair and green eyes," I commented. "And they are beautiful."

**(Queen's pov)**

I paced the stage around my throne. Impossible. My daughter is _dead. _No way could she have survived for two years! Even if she is alive, Jace seems to have taken a liking in her.

And that has got to change.

I searched my dresser for a certain wooden box hidden beneath clothing.

"Here it is," I whispered to myself. Inside the wooden case was a small glass vile with a heart on it.

* * *

That night I called Jace to my bed room. "How can I be of service, My Lady?" Jace said.

"Oh I was just wanted some company." I patted the bed beside me. "Come sit."

He hesitantly walked up to the bed. "So tell me about Clary."

"She's magnificent-" blocked him out as I turned to get the drinks, but not before pouring the contents of the vile into Jace's cup. I handed it to him and he stopped his rambling to speak a "thank you" before going on again. "Aren't you glad to have your daughter back?"

I put on a smile. "Of course! Now, a toast to my daughter."

We raised our glasses in the air before taking a sip.

Jace was quiet for a moment with a confused look on his face. I smirked, "So do you love her?"

He shook his head. "No. I love _you_." Then he crashed his lips into mine.

**FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**

**I don't know if I like this chapter. Tell me what you guys think!**

**OKAY. IT'S OFFICIAL, TEAM AND TENNIS COURT BY LORDE ARE MY FAVORITE SONGS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously:**_

_"So do you love her?"_

_He shook his head. "No. I love you." Then he crashed his lips into mine._

**Chapter 9**

**Love, Mirrors and Revenge**

**(Queens pov)**

I pulled away from Jace's sudden force. "Now, now Jace. Let's not get carried away."

He pouted and huffed. Oh how cute he is when he pouts, I thought. Clary couldn't possibly be the girl Jace was talking about. But I sure changed that quickly. Okay, I'll admit it, I was jealous.

Jace was going on about this so called beautiful girl that swept him off his feet and stole his heart, while I was sitting right in front of him. Like, hello? That girl even tried to kill him and he was still falling for her.

"Jace? Could you go fetch us some strawberries from the kitchen? They're my favorite," I grinned.

He practically tripped as he ran for the kitchen. "Yes! Yes, of course, my Queen!" He yelled on his way to the door. When he finally reached it, he abruptly stopped and slowly gave me a formal bow before charging out the door.

I chuckled at his antics before sneaking out of the room. Men are so easy to manipulate, I thought. I silently found my way to the library. We had a grand library, only I couldn't care less for it. Except for a single book in the corner of the library that no one visited, that held all my secrets.

I found the book. _Three shelves down, 23 books from the right. _I checked to make sure no one was around before I pulled the top of the spine towards me. The shelf rolled to the left and stopped in a big _bang_. The shelf revealed a long dark staircase spiraling downward.

I started at the steps, my long dress trailing behind me elegantly. The hidden door closed behind me with another loud sound, trapping me in the darkess. The only thing illuminating my path was a fire torch every five feet. But I did not need them, for I had walked through this eternal night many times before.

At the bottom of the steps was a single room made of brick. The room was empty except for a tall oval shaped mirror hanging on the far wall. I gracefully made my way towards it.

A reflection of myself stared back at me through the mirror. She moved when I moved and had the same features as I did, but we were very different.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" I asked it. The woman mirror awoke from just a copy of me into a copy of me that moved and spoke for itself.

"You are, your majesty. No one could compare," she said. I grinned, she always answers exactly how I wanted her to. "But hold, a lovely maid I see. Masks cannot hide her actual self. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

Impossible, I thought. "She needs to be sent to the gallows," I said nastily. "Reveal her name," I commanded.

"Eyes as green as the sea. Hair as red as fire. Skin pale as the moon**(?)**," she riddled.

I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth. "Clarissa Morgenstern." _My daughter._

"Yes," the mirror replied. "The one your Prince fell in love with. She is still alive, but goes by the name Clary Fray."

"Everything Jace said was true?" The replica of myself nodded. The mirror rippled before changing to a girl, that I assumed to be Clarissa. She was leaning against a tree, drawing. Same old Clarissa. Except she was more beautiful than I remembered. Rage overthrew me.

"Send the demons," I demanded.

"But you're majesty, all dark magic-"

"Comes with a price," I mocked. "Yes. Yes, I know. I'm tired of all your empty threats. Just do it."

"Think about this My Lady," she tried.

"There is nothing to think about. I want Clarissa Morgenstern dead."

"You will regret it. Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before returning into a perfect imitation of me. I rolled my eyes, she was always so dramatic!

But I smirked as I found my way up the stairs. I knew what she could do. Clary will be dead by morning.

.

Jace was waiting for me on my bed, frowning. "Where did you go my Queen? I cannot stay away from my love for so long."

I smiled. "Oh, just went for a walk to the library." Not a lie, but not the all of the truth.

He perked up and held out a bowl containing various berries. "Well I brought the berries that you wished for, I even brought blueberries, raspberries, cranberries-"

I cut him off by stuffing a strawberry in his mouth. "Mmm. Delicious, strawberries are my favorite out of all the berries."

"Another thing we have in common, I see." Poor prince, he's such a little love sick puppy.

* * *

**(Simon's pov)**

"I'm worried about Clary," I told Izzy. We were relaxing a tree above the cottage, where no one would hear or interrupt us.

"What's there to worry about?" She asked me casually.

"What if she really loved him? I dint want him to hurt her," I frowned. What if he didn't love her back?

"You look so cute when you frown," she smiled and gave me small peck on the lips. "I wouldn't worry. Clary has dealt with a lot of crazy stuff before."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right."

I rolled my eyes. "That's my Iz. Always knows what's right."

"Your Iz? What are we now?" she looked into my eyes and asked.

I kneeled on the branch in front of her and took her hands in mind. "Isabelle Lightwood, would you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned from ear to ear, that was promising. "Yes! Of course Simon!"

She crushed me into a hug. Had I been normal, I would have been knocked right out of this tree. But thanks to my awesome skills, I have great balance.

"Are we going to tell the others?" She asked me.

"Not yet," I answered. "With everything going on, I don't want to add more crazy."

She nodded. But I was still worried about Clary. We had all spent a nice two years together, but everything changed **(A/N: when the fire nation attacked. Haha just kidding) **when Jace showed up in all his royal glory.

That, I realized, was the start of all of _this_. Nothing will ever be the same.

**So. . . short chapter. But some good stuff happening! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I even mixed some stuff together from Mirror Mirror and the actual Snow White movie during the mirror scene. I really liked the way that part turned out!**

** and YAY SIZZY!**

**I have a joke that I just need to share: How did Abraham Lincoln plead when he was charged for murder?**

**He said he was in-a-cent (get it? Like innocent? I love this so much)**

**FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:**_

_"Send the demons," I demanded._

_"But you're majesty, all dark magic-"_

_"Comes with a price," I mocked. "Yes. Yes, I know. I'm tired of all your empty threats. Just do it."_

_"Think about this My Lady," she tried._

_"There is nothing to think about. I want Clarissa Morgenstern dead."_

_"You will regret it. Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before returning into a perfect imitation of me. I rolled my eyes, she was always so dramatic!_

_But I smirked as I found my way up the stairs. I knew what she could do. Clary will be dead by morning._

**Chapter 10**

**Whispers, Demons and Magic**

**(Clary's pov)**

"_Clarissa_," a voice whispered in the back of my head. The kind that haunts your dreams. It kept repeating, "_Clarissa. Clarissa_."

"Clary are you okay?" Alec asked. He was the only one not mad at me, because of out talk earlier. And Jocelyn. Max was mad that he didn't get to kill Jace. Luke and Simon were mad that I let him go. And Izzy was mad because I didn't tell her I loved someone. But, come on, _I _didn't even know! "You just got all pale."

I shook him off. "I'm fine."

But the voices grew louder and more consistent. The voices in my head kept chanting my name. My _real _name. "_Clarissa. Clarrisa_," a rascally voice whispered.

I leaned my forehead on the table I was seated at and clutched my hair, as if to make the voices go away. But they did not, only got louder.

"_Clarissa. Clarissa_," they repeated. My head and heart throbbed violently. I screamed.

"Clary!" Alec yelled. But the voices in my head were so loud I could barely hear him. All the sounds around me were muffled as my name was repeated like a mantra. Alec called for help, but I felt as if it was too late now.

"Get out!" I screamed. I fell to the floor and tried to rip my hair out. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

Images flashed through my mind, as I screamed bloody murder. Max lying on the floor with a puddle of dark red liquid surrounding him. Alec crashing through the wall and laying their, not moving. Jace, being stabbed repeatedly by a man with white hair.

Just when I was about to put myself out of my own misery and loud crashing sound blasted my eardrums. The chanting stopped like a switch.

I excepted people to come running to see what happened with me, instead I heard a yell come from Luke. I couldn't understand why though, I had stopped with my fit. I looked up to see three grotesque monsters in a triangular formation. They were easily eight feet tall, and everything about them was black. Black claws, black fangs, black eyes. I stifled a scream.

Before anything came out, someone covered their hand over my mouth. That's when it came again, "_Clarisssa_."

I shook my head rapidly. They were looking for me. No one seemed to hear them saying my name. I thrashed against my restraint until I was able to get up from the floor.

I walked up to them, despite the others protest. "You want me?" I yelled up at them. "Let me guess: the queen sent you?"

They roared. It was a terrifying sound, but I stood my ground. They didn't seem to notice the other around me very much. As fast as lightning, I whipped a dagger out of my belt and threw it like a boomerang at the first demon.

As soon as it made contact it erupted into gross oozy stuff. _Bleh_. The last two growled again and decided not to underestimate me. Luke ran for another kill. But mid-jump he was swatted away like a fly and crashed onto the table. I was too shocked to yell.

I pulled out my mothers sword that I had found, it gleamed in the moonlight from above. Alec came next sword blazing. The monster to the right grabbed him by the waist and threw him at the wall. He didn't stir.

This time I did yell. "ALEC!" I yelled. Rage coursed through my veins. They were still saying my name. Max looked like he was ready to spring, but I stopped him. "No. They want me."

I charged at them and was able to slice through the one on the left's torso. Making black ooze rain over me. Gross, I thought. I wasn't fast enough as I turned to kill the last one. Right when I faced it, it raked my cheek with its claw.

My face erupted in pain. I grabbed at my cheek and fell to the floor. _Poison_. It had to be, there is no greater pain than this. While the others tried to kill it off, I found a broken piece of glass from a cup from when Luke crashed into the table. I aimed the sharpened end at the demon.

I waiting for my opening. Once it was facing me, I yelled, "DUCK!" They knew not to question orders, so they ducked. And with the hand that wasn't attached to my face, I threw the glass with all my might.

I must of killed it because I heard a voice shriek, "disgusting!"

But I was already to far out of it. I was able to whisper, "poison. Help." before the darkness took over.

.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was someone licking my face. Then the pain shot through my head. I tried to sit up.

"Careful," a voice said. Simon. And no one was licking my face- he was wiping my face with a smooth towel. His voice was no longer angry, but soft and gentle. "Lay still."

I obeyed as he cleaned the wound. I winced. "Is it bad?"

"Umm, well. . ." he held out a mirror for me to use. I gasped, the left side of my face was a mixture of a green purplish color. The color surrounded three long gashes. I chocked on a sob, there was definitely going to be a scar. "I still think you look beautiful."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. So I did a mixture of both. Simon gathered me into his arms. The pain didn't really bother me, it was the fact that I would have these disgusting scars on my face to remind me of this everytime I looked in the mirror.

* * *

**(Third person pov)**

The queens replica was pleased. She knew that Clary was going to defeat my demons all by herself. She tried to warn the queen that it was a bad idea but no. The queen had to be her stubborn self and make her send the monsters.

It was such a waste. We could have used the demons for something better. They had amazing qualtities. They can make you go crazy by only talking in a single persons mind, they can also show people their worst nightmares. No worries, the queen will pay. Even though the queen mocked it, dark magic always came with a price.

**Ugh, I was getting better at making long chapters... what's up with that?**

**A couple days ago I finished Frostbite (the second book in Vampire Academy) and I can tell all these books will do is ruin me. But they are also very amazing! I read Frostbite in like eight hours. So if any one wants to vent about VA, PM me!**

**Do you remember those days when you read a book and didn't have to worry about a main character being killed? Yeah, I miss those days ;-;**

**Has anyone gotten Hollow City yet? I need it! But I already have so many books to read. **

**Thank you guys for so many awesome reviews!**

**FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

.

_**Previously:**_

_No worries, the queen will pay. Even though the queen mocked it, dark magic always came with a price._

**Chapter 11**

**Comfort, Emptiness and Cracks**

**(Clary's pov)**

**Clary let herself have some comfort.** Usually, I would leave my emotions inside me. But it was only Simon and me, so I let myself have this moment to release it all.

I was silently sobbing into Simon's shirt, leaving stains, as he comforted me. "Shhh. It's okay."

"B-but my face. And wh-why would the qu-queen send them after m-me?" I sniffled. Even though I'm pretty sure I knew. I had beaten up her special little prince, _repeatedly. _She probably wanted to get back at me.

"Revenge? I don't know, Fray. You stay here I'll get you something to eat." He got up and walked out the door, after requesting that he get me a muffin. I smiled at his kindness. He's been hanging around with Izzy a lot lately, so I haven't really gotten to spend time with him. Now that I mentioned it he has spent a lot of time with her. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

A soft knock came to the door. "Clary, it's me. Can I come in?" Alec's voice. I quickly wiped at my eyes and nose to make it seem like I wasn't crying. I didn't want another person to see my in my weak stage.

"Come in," I called through the door.

When he came through the door his expression changed many times. From shock to pity to anger. "I cannot believe they did this to you." He reached out and touched my cheek. I flinched. He quickly returned his hand to his side. "Sorry."

I told him I was fine. "How about you? You hit the wall pretty hard."

He shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. My shoulder just hurts a bit, no worries."

"Good. So did I miss anything?" I asked. Simon told me I had passed out for most of the night and that he'd been with me the whole time. When I awoke the sun was barely starting to rise. I've been holed up in this room for the rest of the morning.

"Not much. Max and Izzy had to clean up that gross goo stuff. But everyone's okay. Luke is only suffering from a few cuts and bruises. I'm pretty sure no one is mad at you any more after what happened last night. And by the way, that as pretty amazing what you did. You killed all three of them by yourself."

"Yeah, well. . . it didn't feel as great as it looked," I said under my breath, but still loud enough for him to hear. I can still remember the monsters. There disturbing faces haunted my mind every time I closed my eyes. Their whispers and roars repeated in my mind as reminders.

Simon came back with a muffin and a glass of orange juice, he handed them to me. "Thanks." Then that mental note came back to mind. "Hey, so what's up with you and Izzy?"

He was at a lost for words. He glanced at me, then Alec, then back to me. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Give it up, Si. I know you've been spending a lot of time together."

Alec looked furious. "What?" he said in that calm but scary voice.

He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled something. I told him to spill it. Alec and I look at him expectantly. Me with curiosity, Alec with anger. Simon decided he couldn't be able to get out of this. "Um. . . we wanted to wait to tell everyone but were," he took a deep breath. "Dating."

"WHAT!" Alec and I both screamed in totally different manners. Alec got in his face and said scarily, "that's my sister you're talking about. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." He stormed out of the room dramatically.

Simon swallowed. I laughed, momentarily forgetting about everything troubling my life.

* * *

**(Jace's pov)**

I felt like I was missing something. My love for the queen was still running strong, but I felt like there was an empty space in my heart. I couldn't exactly explain it. It felt like. . . like I was missing something that I couldn't put my finger on.

The queen has sent me to get her some wine. I didn't mind, I'd do anything for my queen. I ran into Magnus in the hallway. "Hey Mags."

He gave me a pointed look. "Don't call me that. What are you up to?"

"Going to get my love a drink," I stated.

"Your love?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"The queen," I looked at him as if to say "who else?"

"What?! Are you sure your in love with her?" he asked.

"Yes. I am Magnus, and I'm very happy to be with her."

He sighed. "Well as long as your happy."

i reached out and touched his shoulder. "Thanks for understanding." I whistled the rest of the way to the kitchen.

**(Queen's pov)**

I trailed my way down the long spiraling staircase once again. Again, I found myself looking upon myself in the mirror until I awoke it. Not before straightening my crown and fixing my dress. "Magic mirror on the wall- oh forget it," I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about what happened!" I said excitedly.

The mirror shimmered a bit before becoming me but with their own mind. "I did as you told. And the outcome was what I suspected."

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. "She's officially dead."

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

"What do you mean? You sent the demons, they killed her," I said getting annoyed.

"You have it backwards. Clary defeated all three by herself," she said without emotion.

"What," I whispered scarily. How could they have not killed Clary, I've seen those demons before. I got so mad that another person failed me that I punched the mirror. A small circular crack appeared where here face was and a single line spread outward. That's all this was. Just a crack in the plan.

"Hey, watch the merchandise. I knew what the outcome was to be. But you chose to be your stubborn self and not listen to what I say."

"You can be so frustrating at times." I turned and stormed towards the stairs. Fine, I thought. If you want someone dead, you got to do it yourself.

* * *

"I got the wine for you my dear," Jace said as he handed me a glass.

He is so sweet when he's under my lovey dovey spell. I reached out to take it. "Thank you Jacey."

"Don't call-" he said angrily at me. I frowned at his aggressiveness. His voice turned soft, "aw I can't be mad at you!"

I took a slow sip of my drink. "Um, can- can I ask you something?" Jace asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course."

He kneeled in front of me and took my hand in his. "I just wanted to say that I love you so much. I can't explain how much I love you. I don't have a ring or anything and I'm sure I'm not the kind of suitor you planned to have, but I want to spend my life with you here, and you as my queen. Will you marry me?"

I was shocked at how awesomely the potion was working out for me. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

A giant grin crossed his face and he crushed me into a hug, that I gladly returned. I hoped that he would ask me to marry him, but I didn't know it would happen so soon. "I'm so happy you agreed. Let's plan the wedding immediately!"

Clary was long forgotten.

**I'M FREAKING OUT! I REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS! (102 to be exact) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SOO AWESOME! :D**

**My first ever QOTD (I think I'm going to start doing these): morning bird or night owl?**

**I'm totally a night owl. I can go to sleep at three in the morning and not wake up until like noon or later. Plus, I always go out and do stuff at like 9 o'clock at night (even if it's during the week)**

**FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**.**_

_**Previously:**_

_I was shocked at how awesomely the potion was working out for me. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"_

_A giant grin crossed his face and he crushed me into a hug, that I gladly returned. I hoped that he would ask me to marry him, but I didn't know it would happen so soon. "I'm so happy you agreed. Let's plan the wedding immediately!"_

_Clary was long forgotten._

**Chapter 12**

**Plans, Newspaper, and White Hair**

**(Jace's pov)**

**The kingdom was buzzing about the wedding and I couldn't be happier.** Yet everyone once in a while that same feeling kept washing over me. The one where I felt like I was missing something. Nevertheless, I was still happy! The queen put our marriage announcement in the news paper so that the whole kingdom would know of our engagement.

Now we were making plans. Usually, I wouldn't care less about weddings plans, but something about now just pulled me right in. "We should get married as soon as we can," the queen said.

I nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! And we can have a huge wedding! Everyone can come and-"

She silenced me by putting her index finger to my mouth. She sighed. "As much as I hate to say this, I think we should just have a small wedding."

I frowned. I really wanted our ceremony of love to be extravagant and full of people. Maybe I could get those presents back. "But why? Don't you want to share our love with the world?"

"Of course I do!" She said quickly with a devious smile, but I didn't get why she was grinning like that. "It's just that we would be able to get married sooner if we have a small ceremony. We'll just invite people that live in the castle. Higher up people."

"Okay I suppose your right. Do we have a date?"

"Tomorrow," she said immediately.

"Tomorrow?! Are you crazy? **(A/N: yes) **Don't you know how much planning there is left to do!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The servants will take care of everything! All I need to do is get fitted for my dress and you for your suit."

"Alright. But there better be a cake!"

She laughed. "Of course there will be a cake," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I noticed that she said "of course" a lot. As if _I'm _supposed to know all these things.

I raised my eyebrows hopefully. "Will it be vanilla?"

**(Clary's pov)**

I was sitting in my room, drawing a rather impressive flower (if I do say so myself). I was also trying to distract myself from my scar, when I heard footsteps through my door. They were quiet and light when passing, but once they were passed my door, they were heavy again. _Well that's weird. _I heard muffled voices coming from the room next to mine. I pressed my ear up against the wall to listen in.

"-bad. We cant let her know," Simon's voice said.

"It was in the newspaper that I read in town. Are you sure we shouldn't tell her?" Alec said. Tell who about what?!

"I say we tell Clary. She needs to get over him," an angry Max said. So they are talking about me. And get over who? This couldn't be about Jace, could it? I need to find out. So I stormed over to the room next to mine- Simon's.

"What's going on?" I said angrily. A look of fear washed over them before they composed themselves.

"Uhh- Clary! What's up?" Simon said.

"Don't try to change the subject! Why were you guys talking about me?" I commanded.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Alec yelled.

"It's a little hard not to when you have specially trained ears and thin walls!" Okay I kind of lied. . . I had purposely listened in.

They look hesitant. So I gave them the best glare I could, aiming it mostly at Simon. He was the biggest softy in our group. He looked down. "We'll tell you, but don't get mad at us." I nodded. "Alec found out-" Alec gave him a look like he was mad for mentioning his name. "-that Jace is going to be married to the queen tomorrow."

My breath caught. I was not expecting that. "What?" I asked surprised. They all looked at me sadly. No way! Half of me was saying "who cares?" and the other half was saying "you do!" I hadn't realized how much I actually liked him until this. And man did it hit me hard. I guess we all want what we can't have. They're in love with each other and I'm in love with him. A small part of me thought that he liked me back.

I turned and ran out the door, to outside. I climbed up a tree because that's where I did my best thinking. Except I didn't really think much, instead I burst into tears. They were hot, angry and sad at the same time. Why do we have to cry? What's the point? All it does it just show people how weak you are. That's all I am: weak. This is the second time in a few days that I've cried. I buried my head in my hands. My cheek was bumpy, reminding me of the awful scars that were forming there.

"Clary?" a soft voice whispered. I looked up to see Max with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

I wiped at my face but the tears kept coming. "I don't know," my voice was shaky from the sobs.

He sat on the branch and dangled his feet over the side. "Well I've never been in love with a boy- or really in love with anyone- but I do know that no one should be the one to make you cry."

I didn't look at him. Here I was: a 18 year old girl getting a pep talk from a 13 year old boy. _Pathetic. Sad. Weak. _The words shivered through my spine. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

"A little, I guess." I looked down towards the ground. "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

He nodded. We both jumped down from our respective branched. "You know when I said I didn't love anyone?" I nodded. "Well I lied. I love you, Clary."

This made me smile. Gosh, I felt like I haven't smiled in years. I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Max."

I walked towards the town with no clear destination in my mind. The town was bleak and gray. I cant believe how awful it looks. "Excuse me?" A small voice said. I looked down and saw a little girl. "Do you have any food?"

My eyes rimmed with tears, but my mind raged with anger. The queen is making this poor girl starve. "No," I forced myself to say, I didn't want to break her heart. "I'm sorry."

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize I was walking straight into someone. Before I fell, two strong hands caught me. My savior was tall, muscular and well, very handsome. His hair was white, which was a little odd, but what even more odd was that his pupils were pure black. Not dark brown but black. I mentally cursed myself for not being on guard. I'm a bandit! My senses always have to be on high. And even though he is handsome, something is wrong about him... maybe it was just his eyes.

"Sorry, I just paying attention," I quickly said.

He chuckled, one that sent chills up my spine. I ignored them. "Well neither was I, so I guess were even. What's you name?"

"Clary Fray." I held out my hand. He seemed surprised at how forward I am. I didn't need to worry, I had awesome skills if he ever tries to hurt me.

He shook it. "Sebastian Verlac."

**I know some of you are freaked out about the whole Jace marrying the Queen thing, so just to warn you, it will be like this for a little while longer.**

**To all my fellow Vampire Academy fans: I finished Shadow Kiss yesterday. . . and let me just say WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Tell me things (and you know what "things" I'm talking about) will get better?! DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING THOUGH! Just a simple yes or no question.**

**Follow! Favorite! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

_**Previously:**_

_He chuckled, one that sent chills up my spine. I ignored them. "Well neither was I, so I guess were even. What's you name?"_

_"Clary Fray." I held out my hand. He seemed surprised at how forward I am. I didn't need to worry, I had awesome skills if he ever tries to hurt me._

_He shook it. "Sebastian Verlac."_

**Chapter 13**

**Scars, Apples, and Letters**

**(Clary's pov)**

**I took Sebastian Verlac in.** He seemed nice, but those eyes were still bothering me. He was dressed nicely, but not too fancy. He carried a satchel around his body.

"So what are you doing in town today?" He asked. Okay, not that bad of a question but I didn't really know how to answer considering why I am here.

"Umm. . . getting food," I answered.

He searched around my body for something. "Do you have any money?"

Surprised and dumbfounded, I realized I hadn't brought any money to support my claim of "getting food". "Er, no."

He laughed at my tone then turned soft. He must of thought I didn't have any money at all. Sebastian swiftly leaned over to the cart next to us and grabbed and apple. He handed it out to me. "Here you go, my treat."

I shook my head. "Oh no!" I said quickly. "I couldn't possibly, I'm not even hungry. And I have money but I forgot it."

"It's okay. I have lots of money to go around. Plus, I get to give a lovely apple to a lovely girl." I blushed at his charm and forgot about Jace for a second.

I accepted it. "Thank you Mister Verlac."

He smiled warmly. "Oh no. Please call me Sebastian, Clary."

"Okay, Sebastian, maybe I'll see you again sometime. It was nice meeting you." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

I turned to look at him. "Actually," he looked nervous. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me for a little. I mean, it is a beautiful day! Sun shining, birds chirping-"

"Okay," I said cutting him off.

He looked surprised, but grinned anyway. "Great!"

So he paid the man at the cart for the apple and also got one for himself. We strolled lazily along the market. Passing carts of fruits, vegetables, eggs, you name it. I decided to start the conversation. "What are you doing in town?"

"Getting food," he mimicked what I said earlier. I rolled my eyes and hid a smile, but he still didn't answer the question. He became nervous again. "Excuse me for asking, but what happened to your cheek?"

Panicked, my hand shot up to cover my face. "Long story," I mumbled. I had completely forgot about the lines permanently on my face.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. It's fine, just a little scratch." Well, not really. But he didn't need to know that.

He, fortunately, dropped the subject. After a few more moments of walking he spoke again. "Well I think you still look beautiful."

I blushed and told my cheeks to knock it off. We continued our small talk. "How long have you live here?"

"Two years," I answered truthfully. We walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking bites of our apples.

"So what do you know about the castle?" he asked me suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you anything about the queen? What her plans for the kingdom are?"

I frowned. Odd question. . . I did have some information. Some that I had to force back sob to say. "Not really, but I do know that she is getting married to Prince Jace Herondale of Idris."

"A prince marrying the Queen? Huh, I would've thought he would have been married to the princess," Sebastian said.

Ouch. That hurt. Considering _I'm _the princess who wants to marry him badly. "Er, they don't have a princess."

A looks of realization crossed his face. "Oh! That's right! Two years ago, she vanished into thin air. I remember the queen was devastated!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I've heard that she had the most dazzling green eyes and hair like fire!"

He looked over at me and his eyes widened in shock. "You're- you're- the lost princess!"

I spoke rapidly. "No! Of course not! Why would I be a princess? I'm merely just a commoner."

"It all makes sense! You've lived here for two years and the princess has been pronounced dead for two years! And you both match the description."

I didn't respond, which was a good enough answer to his suspicions. He began to walk away. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Clary."

I almost could feel the same. Now another person knows of my true heritage. And it was Sebastian! Even though he was kind to me, I couldn't shake off those eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a piece of paper fall out of Sebastian's satchel. Frowning, I picked it up. It was covered in swirly writing. I read it over and over.

_Dear Father,_

_I almost feel bad for what were doing to these people. They are so helpless here in the village. I've been here for two days and can already tell this will be very easy. All I need to do know is make my way into the castle to assassinate the queen so we can be rulers of Alicante. They wont know what hit them. Once the queen is gone, the villagers will be looking for a new ruler, which I will happily fill in._

_S.V._

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with some school stuff. Short chapter but a lot of good stuff happening!**

**OH MY GOSH! THE TFIOS TRAILER WAS AMAZING! I don't think I can wait like four months until it comes out ;-;**

**What books are you guys currently reading? I'm reading Spirit Bound and Enders Game.**

**Follow! Favorite! Review!**


End file.
